What Happens Next
by Cooljoe64
Summary: Ryuk decides not to kill Light and see how everything plays out. So how will Light take it knowing he's lost? What are Near's, The Task Force and SPK thoughts knowing Kira has been defeated? Find out. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Aurthors Note: Its been an idea for awhilSosa I decided to write a fanfic on the Aftermath of the series if Light lived and how everyowoulyste would take the situation. Enjoy!

* * *

Light was running, breathing heavily, while blood was pouring from him. This was not what he envisioned. He was looking forward to seeing Near and everyone die, but he failed to see the reality. He even tired to play his last card, the little piece of Death Note within his watch and still he lost.

"Dam Matsuda" he uttered.

He was really pissed, out of all the people to pull a gun, it was Matsuda.

As he ran he swore he saw something in the corner of his eye but brushed off and kept running. He didn't know where to go, everything was starting to unravel around him. He was in full panic mode, he looked back briefly to see the others attempting to catch him.

Meanwhile Ryuk was sitting on top of a pole, watching over Light. He Death Note and pencil out. He was currently debating whether to write his name or not. He knew Light wouldn't make it far, and would be captured. He started to write his first name, _Light_, before pausing and twirling his pencil.

He knew after this he would have to go back to the Realm, but it was dead. What was he going to do? Sleep for a few decades, or gamble? He closed his Death Note.

"Maybe I'll see this through" he laughed wondering how this would play out.

He flew down to Light, who's running pace was starting to stagger.

"So Light, you have a plan?"

"Ryuk...you...you...have to write...their names" he uttered, nearly about to collapse from just saying those words.

"Like I said before, I don't pick sides"

"You...BITCH!" He screamed attempting to strike the Shinigami only to fail Miserably, his hand going straight through him and fell to the ground.

"Ryuk...please!" He started begging.

Ryuk merely looked at Light, laughing. Five minutes ago he was composed, sure of victory. Now he was a mere shadow of himself. His charisma replaced with total disarray. Blood nearly covered the whole front of his suit. It wasn't long till the others caught up with him. A mixture of determination, anger, and pity across their faces.

A minute passed before Aizawa approached him.

"Light Yagmai...your under arrest" taking out a pair of cuffs attempting to put them on Light.

"NO!" He screamed whipping the cuffs from Aizawa's hands before tripping himself and hitting the ground with a hard thud. It grew quiet before Light blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thanks Sweetpearl for reviewing, I'm glad your liking it so far. Wells here's chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Near was sitting on the floor still looking at the Death Note. He was still getting over the fact that he actually beat Light. Yes he had a whole plan, one many would say is fool proof. But that did not mean it had a potential to fail. He had almost had a heart attack when Light attempted to bluff. Who's to say their weren't more Death Notes or if Light manage to figure out his plan. Any normal person would freak out but Near managed to keep his poker face throughout the entire thing. His heart was finally starting to settle fully knowing Light had no more pieces of the Death Note. Well at least from what he just saw. If Light really had another Death Note, he would of been more clam and not play his Ace.

"Rester, call the station to make sure the other Death note is still in custody. Tell them we are still looking for Kira. I don't want one of his supporters to get a hold of it, we don't know who else knows of these Death Note's"

"Aye" he replied

"Near...how do we handle this" said Linder

"Handle what?"

"People will notice that Kira is gone"

"Yes I know, that's going to be a challenge, Im not sure, not even L thought this far. We could just keep quiet about this-"

"But-"

"BUT Japan will no doubt be the most hated nation. But lets not forget many will be relieved Kira is dead. Publicly many nations will express there displeasure of Kira's defeat. However in Private many will be celebrating. Yes in fact now that I think about it it's best to remain absolutely silent about this, people will forget and move on. Still we must prepare to minimize any damage that Kira Fanatics may try, Vigilantism will no doubt increase but people move on and within a few years, people will have already forgotten Kira even existed"

"Near?" Said Rester

"Huh?"

"The Death Note is safe but...the new director wants to speak with you."

Rester gave Near the phone

"Hello?"

"Ah, is this L or N or whatever the hell people are calling themselves these days" he said bitterly

"Yes and you are?"

"Director Kato of the NPA"

"Mmm"

"You know it's been hard to get a hold of you"

"It's for safety" Near said boringly

"Right well while your being safe, let me tell you something's that have been going on here. Two days ago a car bomb took out three of our agents, the person was caught and stated the police were an enemy of Kira. Of course this has been going on for the last few months. We're about to crack, I've actually just been informed by the Prime Minister to contact Kira so we can halt these attacks against us"

"I don't think that's nessesary"

"Why!? Is Kira gone?"

"..."

"Oh great, just fucking great, guess I should tell my agents to arm themselves with Aks"

"Their will be a backlash, but it will end"

"Easy for you to say, CONSIDERING YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOW YOUR DAM FACE!" He shouted filled with anger.

The line went silent before he spoke again.

"Is Kira dead? Alive?"

He then heard the call click with buzzing following it

"Bastard" he mumbled. He got up from his seat looking out the window before seeing another car bomb go off. He immediately went to his phone

"Yes, this is Director Kato of the NPA, I need to speak to the Prime Minister now!" He demanded

"Sir, another bomb went off, and I've just been informed that the SPK has, eh, brought Kira down...yes...yes...I don't know sir but...yes sir, ill get right on it"

Kato slumped back into his seat. The Prime Minister demanded that he find out what they didn't know and to most importantly, avoid a massive public backlash. He got his phone out again.

"Yes, I need to organize a meeting now, This concerns Kira"

...

Light was on the ambulance having periods of blackouts. He still was reeling from defeat. He felt demoralized, like someone just shot him, well, figuratively and literally. He inched his head over to his watch. All he could think off is he should have never done that, what was he thinking? He should of waited, until he was arrested, and then come up with a plan, instead he some how got the idea that he would miraculously be able to write all their names, despite the fact he didn't even know Nears real name. He inched his head back, exhaustion taking its toll.

"So Light, what now?"

His eyes darted towards Ryuk but he didn't say anything, too tired to move or speak and blacked out once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks to all who are following, tell me what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

The room was filled with tension. Many men in suits all sat at the round table. Only the ticking of a clock could be heard. Finally a certain man, his silver suit distinguishable from the rest sat down.

"So...this is concerning Kira?" He said

Director Kato sighed

"I afraid so, from what I know and from what our sources have gathered, the Sperial Provision for Kira has him detained"

The tension in the air grew higher

"You do realize what the public will think of us" said a businessman.

"I think publicity is the least of our worries" said Kato motioning his hand towards the projector, showing bombed out cars and buildings.

"We've been suffering attacks from Kira supporters"

"Wouldn't it be better to just not let the public know about this" said the businessman

"Oh please like that will work" muttered someone

The businessman got up pointing an accusing finger towards the person who made the remark

"I don't see you making any ideas!"

"Oh pipe down, your just trying to save your dam company!" Shouted another

"We'll no shit! Don't you people realize, were all fucked! There are people, rich people, die hard Kira supporters who will easily find this information."

"You worry too much!"

"Who's to say the freck'n secretary outside won't break this to the public!" Shouted the businessman now sweating

Everyone started yelling and bickering, all trying to save themselves from the future backlash that would no doubt be violent. Kato was interrupted from his train of thought between that businessman and Mr. Yamaguchi, head of the Japanese Nuclear Industry and also the biggest influential politician within the government.

"Idiot you think your influence will do anything? Over half the Self-Defense force is for Kira, WERE GONNA BE HANGED BY-"

"Listen you idiot, in every public scandal I've been in, it's best to lie your head low, and-"

"And what? Blame it on the 'government' like you've been doing for the past decade!" said the businessman sarcastically

"SILENCE!"

Every turned to see the silver suit man, the Prime Minister of Japan.

"We're all going to be dead regardless how we handle this. Too many Kira fanatics, especially the ones with money. If we try to bury this, it will resurface, need I remind you the many Kira supporters within our government. They may not be true supporters, but I see them lobbying for our deaths to save their own asses!"

"Then perhaps we should get Kira back, and arrest those who detained him" said Kato

Everyone remained silent

"Where would we begin" asked Mr. Yamaguchi

"Yea we don't even know who Kira or L are" said the businessman

"We don't, but our American friends do, they did enact the SPK, they know their identities, they have pictures" said the Prime Minister

"What makes you think they'll give it to us?" Asked the business man

"We play their media. Think about it. Not too long ago the president stepped down in the face of Kira. Then all of a sudden Kira dies, connect the dots, the United States president did it, he is guilty, let the public backlash be on him. He got angry, tracked down Kira, and killed him. And for him and his own 'friends' to avoid the loss of power and money, they will hand over the information"

"That's blackmail! This will hurt our relations!" Yelled the businessman

"Do you prefer a rope around your neck?" Asked Kato

"We don't have any leads? Do not forget L is a genius, a minor slip up were screwed. Besides we will only have the identities of the SPK, not Kira"

Kato then reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a picture of a certain blonde

"Is that Misa Amane?" Asked Mr. Yamaguchi

"Yes it is. Six years ago, after investigating, I found she was arrested for potentially being the Second Kira. Based on those who arrested her, they said they wore protective gear to cover their faces. Not sure why exactly, I didn't even know there was a second Kira. I do know she disappeared for a while before reappearing, along with this man"

"Light Yagami, son of former Chief Soichiro Yagami" said Mr. Yamaguchi

"Exactly, I believe these two at least hold something to Kira" said Kato

"Whatever happened to him" asked the Businessman

"We'll the official report says he was killed by the mafia along with the previous director. However autopsy revealed it was a heart attack with the director, Mr Yagami died of his wounds"

"Where was his son last seen" asked the Prime Minister

"He was currently working with the Task Force last we heard but since we cut ties to it years ago, we no longer have any information on it, the Americans do however" stated Kato

"We have to play this lightly. I'm sure the Americans will see it our way but we must not be harsh, no instead we must work together" said Mr. Yamaguchi

"Then it's settled" said the Prime Minister and with that the men left the room one by one

….

Aizawa was currently guarding the ER. Light had been immediate rushed in due to his wounds and loss of blood. Aizawa said that he had been shot by someone on drugs. But as the Doctor kept asking simple little questions, he swore he was going to mentally break down. True they had caught Kira but the victory was replaced with dread. He looked up to the TV, the media showing statistic's of how low crime rate has been, and how Kira was building a perfect society. Still he knew after a while, the crime rate would skyrocket up when criminals realized they were once again "free."

He looked over to Matsuda who had an even worse look on him. Almost as if a hammer came striking him down. He looked beat. He knew he had been a Kira supporter, but also believed in justice. However founding out Light was Kira, combined with the fact that he didn't care for his father, or his team for that matter seriously made his lose it. However now he had regained his sense and Aizawa could tell he was questioning whether or not he did that right thing.

"Was it right" Matsuda finally uttered

Aizawa sighed heavily not wanting this

"It was either us or him, nothing more" he said sternly

Only the ringing of calls and the steps of many nurse's could be heard, they continued to wait for the surgery to be done.

* * *

Never got why many don't do an aftermath directly after the last chapter or episode. Maybe buired within the archieve's? Well they'll be more Light, Misa, and Near in the next.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well another chapter made, hope everyone likes it, enjoy!

* * *

_Where was he?...so many bright lights….he couldn't see…..and yet he felt so relaxed….so peaceful….all the stress….gone….was this heaven?...no…it couldn't be….those who used the Death Note couldn't go to heaven….or hell…..so where was he, in limbo?...he hoped not….that would be worse. What were those voices?_

"Mr. Yagmai, I see you are awake"

Light's vision finally cleared and saw a man with a white lab coat. He looked like he was in his 20s, with this skin slightly wrinkle, with dirty blonde hair; he wore some glasses and spoke in a happy tone…first day on the job?

"My name is Doctor Osaka, I must say it's a miracle you survived from the wounds, the surgery was successful, and you're expected to make a full recovery. Now according to your medical record you were admitted on June 2000 after suffering a concussion while playing Tennis, and again on July 2005, you know my son started playing Tennis in 2005, he was never good at it through, but he kept at it, you know now that I think of it-"

Light silently moaned as the doctor wouldn't shut up. How he had gone from talking about his record to his family was beyond him. He came to the conclusion that this was his first day on the job. He now wished Matsuda had actually shot to kill not wound him.

"My son is also pretty smart, although he has clubbed feet he gets along find, and also is playing soccer now. And my youngest daughter is-"

He then heard Ryuk laughing.

"I hate you" muttered Light earning more laughter from Ryuk

"I'm glad I kept you alive, I would have been sitting in the realm regretting it hahahahah"

"LIGHT!"

Light was caught off guard as he felt someone tightly hug him.

"Misa….get…..off…it hurts" he muttered feeling his body thumping with pain from the surgery, drugs could only do so much.

"I'm so sorry, but I was so worried about you, they said you were shot and I thought you were dead and I couldn't imagine a life without you, I'm just so glad you're alive" she squeaked out hugging him again ignoring his pain.

"Um girlfriend?"

Light was about to answer but Misa did it first

"Yes I am! Misa Amane"

"The Misa Amane? I knew I recognized you!" exclaimed the doctor

Light sighed

_"Great another fan boy_"

"My daughter was really inspired by you…..and it's her birthday so I was wondering if maybe you could autograph-"

"Of course I can, I like making people happy. You have anything I can sign with."

The doctor took out a marker and one of Misa's Albums from his pocket. Light raised an eyebrow wondering why the Doctor just happened to carry it, birthday present? Most likely.

"Misa…" Aizawa came in, and Light could tell he had something on his mind.

"You can't take me away from Light" she said gripping his arm

"Come on Misa…Light has to rest" he said tugging her along

"Light I'll come back, call me!" she exclaimed before being taken out of the room

"Well she's nice" said the Doctor smiling

Light merely moaned.

"I see the drugs are starting to take effect, well goodbye Mr. Yagmai, I'll check up on you daily"

Light didn't catch the last part for he slowly drifted into sleep.

…..

Director Kato looked out his office window, for once not a bomb went off all day and he prayed it stayed like that.

He saw his reflection in the window. His once jet black hair was becoming lighter, and his skin was showing signs of stress. He put a hand to his forehead as he sat back down sighing. How long would the world realize that Kira was gone? And how long till someone within the government leaked it out? His phone then rang and hit a button to hear what his secretary had to say.

"Sir Agent Ito is here"

"Send him in" he responded trying to quell the rising fear.

Agent Ito was one of the most violent and deranged agents he had being discharged after nearly killing his boss. His methods for getting information were always overdone resulting in getting what he needed but the subject always meant a horrific death. And then there was his own personal hit list. From a minor thug on the streets to politicians, if you pissed him off in any point in his life, he would hunt you down and kill you. He remembered when he was just an agent, Ito made headlines within the department after being sent on one of the simplest missions ever. He was only to investigate a lead, just a lead but ended up killing over a 100 people in Thailand for just a lead that turned out to be dead. It was this reason, along with many others, the Japanese government decided to remove him from service but kept him around for the intellect and skills he had. In other words despite his insane violent behavior, he was too valuable to be put to execution.

"Oh another Director"

Kato turned around to see Agent Ito standing, smiling, that creepy ass simile he always had. He had black hair that covered his eyes and constantly switched from being slumped to standing straight. And in his left hand he was always twirling a pen and clicked it now and then.

"Must be important since my vacation ended" he spoke up sitting down

"Are you familiar with a person called Kira" said Kato wanting to end this fast

"Yea I guess, he's that 'god' everyone talks about, puff I can do more than that"

"_Right_….well he's been captured and we want you to find him"

"Awe what's wrong, you guys afraid that he's dead?"

"We don't know for sure, but we want you to find out"

"Mmmm well it may take some time"

"In this folder includes all the information we've gathered. We're trying to contact other sources to get more information but we want to start this investigation now. You already know this, but please try not to cause too much damage…..and also try to ensure no one leaks this out"

"Aye-I captain hahahahahahaha" he laughed getting up and slamming the door behind him.

"I hope this was the right decision" he thought before looking out his window again. Normally a whole team would be put together, but for the sake in keeping this quiet and the fact Ito worked best alone, no team would be made, knowing Ito would use whatever mean to succeed. He just hoped he wouldn't go _too_ overboard.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Chapter 5 is up, Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing like hiding a dead body in your truck to start your day. Perhaps it was overkill to some, but Agent Ito was tasked with preventing any news about Kira leaking from the government and he took that to heart. A bit of research and he already found a journalist that was going to break it. Of course she didn't get far after he broke her neck. Of course now came with the task of getting rid of the body. But this was perfectly normal to him. He drove to an isolated section of the river before dumping the body quickly and driving off. He grinned starting to enjoy his work. Now he could concentrate on finding out whom Kira was. He was already suspecting Light of being Kira based on the information he had sitting in front of him. Problem was he didn't know where he was at but that wouldn't stop him. He looked through a few more photos seeing Aizawa's wife and child. Maybe he could pay a visit? He started to laugh.

"This will be fun" he muttered

His first person he would look for however would be Misa since they were in a relationship and therefore suspected she might know where he is. He was about to speed up before a certain address caught his eye. He hit the brakes to realize it was Aizawa's house. He doubled checked the file to make sure he was right before realizing it was indeed the address.

_"Time to pay a visit"_

He parked the car near the house before getting out. He could tell from the surroundings, the majority of the residents were at work and therefore a lesser chance of some seeing him.

He got out the car and approached the house before ringing the bell putting on a happy face.

He was greeted by the daughter Yumi Aizawa, who was now 13.

"Hello"

"Hello my name is Mr. Gunma, I from the National Police Agency, is your mother home?" he asked politely

"Mom" she yelled bringing into view Eriko Aizawa"

"Yes" she said looking sad, most likely fearing bad news

"My name is Mr. Gunma" he said taking out his fake…well not entirely fake badge showing her

"I was wondering where your husband may be"

"Is he in trouble"  
"Of course not mam, I just need to talk to him, ask him a few questions"

"I'm sorry but he isn't home now"

"Could you maybe call him, this really is an emergency" he said a little more serious

Eriko looked a little shocked before pulling out her cell phone. While it was true he had Aizawa's number, it didn't work as he suspected since there was the cloud of secrecy surrounding the SPK. Still it wouldn't hurt to try to see if this would work.

A ringing noise played before someone picked up at the other end.

"Hello"

Ito judged from his tone, something was extremely bothering him.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you might be"

"You know I can't tell you that"

As they talked Ito could barely make out the noises in the background

_Somewhere noisy, a store, coffee shop, mall, hospital?_

He ran through a list of hearing the ringing of a phone. Not a cell phone, more of a landline. He also heard words like "Doctor" "ER" "Pressure"

But which hospital was the question he now had.

"Yes a Mr. Gunma from the NPA wants to speak with you"

_Screw this_ he thought. No way was he going to search for every freak'n hospital in the city. The phone soon went into his hand.

"Am I speaking with Mr. Aizawa"

"Yes"

"I have to ask you a few questions; maybe we could meet in person?"

"I'm busy"

"Well maybe you could tell me where you're at?"  
"Sorry, I can't do that"

Ito finally decided to do Plan B as his patience died. He shut the door and pulled out a gun before shooting Eriko in the stomach

"MOM!" screamed Yumi before having the gun slam onto her neck forcing her down.

"Well Mr. Aizawa, your wife is bleeding and needs immediate medical attention and your daughter has a nasty bruise on her neck, be ashamed if a bullet enters her head."

He held the phone out to he could hear Eriko crying from the pain

"If you.."

Ito immediately cut him off

"Don't try to play tough guy or I'll splatter your wife's brains across the wall that would be a little nasty, no?"

Aizawa was speechless. He was already suspicious someone wanted to speak to him but he never expect this.

"Hello?"  
"What do you want" he resigned. He knew he couldn't do anything yet so best to hear the guy out.

"You work with the Special Kira Provision"

"Yes" he said bitterly yet emotionally

"Well where's Kira" he asked bluntly

Aizawa swore he would have a heart attack.

"Oh so your just an insane Kira supporter you-"

"Be careful what you say, you may regret it. Now where's Kira"

Aizawa was wiping sweat from him. Should he tell him? Well since Light didn't even have his book, it would be no harm right. Besides he could set a trap for this guy.

"At the Nara Hospital" he said

Ito could already tell he was planning something. Part of his training involved deciphering the words of what a person truly intended.

"Wrong move" he said shooting Eriko in the head.

"ERIKO!" he screamed

"Shame, don't try to think your smarter than me. Now your daughter will be with me until I get Kira. If I even remotely sense a trap you can find her body hanging off the highest tower in the city.

"I'll kill you, you little-"

"Wanna lose your daughter?"

Silence

"I"

Ito hanged up knowing he got the message.

"Too easy" he said picking the unconscious girl up. He walked out the house before placing her in the shotgun. Had he stuffed her in the truck, any onlooker would surely see something wrong.

"Well you're no longer needed" he said crumbling a photo of Misa before driving off to the hospital.

* * *

More Light, Misa, Near, and the others in the next chapter, just wanted to set the stage


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well another chapter up and running. And Visiri thanks for reviewing. I did intend for Ito to go to the extreme. Maybe to early? Well we all learn along the way :) Chapter six now up and running, enjoy!

* * *

"HE DID WHAT!"

Kato was practically losing it. A mixture of anger and panic dominating him.

"The body of a journalist washed up and we've arrived at Aziawa's house. His wife was still alive but in critical condition, she's being rushed to the hospital. Sir I know the government is desperate to get Kira back but was it really necessary to send in Ito, he is very unstable"

Kato merely sighed. One day did not pass and already Ito had gone and killed one person and nearly another.

"Find him…..I don't want a repeat of Thailand"

The last thing he needed was for Kato to go on a massacre. It was easy to cover up before, but if someone crossed him, hell would be raised. And since Ito had a habit of bringing people down with him, it would be a political disaster.

"I'll call you back Mori" he said to the agent but also personal friend

"Take care" said Mori

The phone was hung up and Kato slumped back into his chair. He picked up the phone again dialing the Prime Ministers number since he had direct access to him as he wanted updates with Kira

"Hello"

"Sir, this is Director Kato of the NPA"

"Ah yes, tell me, how goes it? Is everything well?"

"Sir I must ask that we imprison Ito. It was a mistake, we thought he was stable but it seemed to be a facade."

"I see"

"Sir I want the Kira situation solved as much as you do but we cannot let rogue agents roam the country. He's already killed one person and almost another."

"Right then….find him and arrest him"

"That's the problem; I don't even know where the hell he is! We had surveillance on him, but he lost us! The only reason we have a vague idea is because residents reported hearing gunshots and seeing a middle aged man carrying a girl. Sir I don't think I have to tell you if he goes on a rampage…..everything is-"

Before he could finish a bomb went off in the building shattering the glass and knocking Kato to the ground.

"God dammit" he muttered trying to pick up the phone only to hear it was dead.

"THE POLICE ARE PROTETCING KIRA. THEY ARE NOTHING MORE THEN CRIMINAL RAPISTS WHO SYMPATHIZE WITH CHILD MOLESTORS!"

It was Kato's worse fear, a rally outside the NPA building with Kira supporters. He looked down from his shattered office to see the rally as the speakers shot wide accusations.

"What the hell? Kira was gone for years and this never happen! Something isn't right" he muttered angrily.

"Sir" his secretary came in looking a little ruffled

"What is it?"

"Mr. Oonishi wants to see you"

"Oh….."

…

Pain…aching pain…it felt like someone shot him….oh wait that _did_ happen.

Light was slowly starting to awake feeling like mush. The lights were dimmed which he silently thanked for but the bed was awful giving him an irritated back.

"I see you're awake"

He turned to Ryuk

"Why…why didn't you write my name?" he asked curious to know since the fun was over

"I wonder that myself. Don't think I've become attached, but I've decided to ride things out, you know, see where life takes me. And when I think it will take me nowhere…..then I will write your name"

"How heartwarming" said a sarcastic Light

"So what are you going to do now?" asked Ryuk eager for something to happen

"I don't Ryuk….everything…everything I've worked for…..gone…it's over…..maybe it's time to quit"

"So I've waited for nothing" Ryuk sighed heavily irritated he had wasted his time.

"Well if it's your wish, maybe you should quit"

Ryuk took out his death note and pen preparing to write. _'Light-'_

"MOVE ASIDE MATSUDA!" the doors were thrashed open revealing Aziawa, fear in his eyes.

Light nearly had a heart attack at the sight, thinking Aziawa was about to go off at him for trying to kill him.

"_Hurry up Ryuk" _He thought but turned to see Ryuk pausing before closing his book and chuckling

"_I should of known bastard" _thought Light angered at Ryuk

"Alright Aziawa, whatever it is-"

"YOU HAVE TO DO IT!" Aziawa gripped Light by his hospital gown around the neck before crying on his shoulder

Light was party stunned by this before feeling the pain from surgery

"Aziawa….the chest….surgery" he meekly got out

"Light…." He said more calmly backing away a bit but gripping Lights shoulder

"I would never ask this from you, never….but it seems….I am forced too…my family….I don't who…..but he has my daughter…..my only one Light….you have too…have to…kill him"

Ryuk started laughing hard as Light's eyes slowly became wide open.

"_Is this it….is this my second chance? Has god given me this opportunity to regain the Death Note?"_

He turned to see Matsuda, a look of pity yet cautious on his face.

"_No it won't be easy, I won't be able to kill them that easily….maybe….should I use Misa? No she's an idiot, she'll ruin everything. But with my options limited ugh. But her memories are gone, how to-"_

"Light" Aziawa looked up at him

"_We'll think of a plan along the way but I still need to know"_

"Why come to me? Why not ask Near or better yet, why not use the Death Note yourself"

Aizawa tensed at this

"Near…..it will end up like Soichiro situation….I don't think Near can prevent that. And I also believe it will be too late by then"

Light saw Matsuda cringe at this.

"And honestly I'm afraid to use that book" Aizawa admitted.

"_Yes this is my chance, I cannot slip up. So yes Aziawa, I will help you…then kill you off…..and this time succeed."_

Light resisted the urge to crack a smile or even laugh.

"Aziawa…..I'll help you"

Normally he would put up the innocent face but they had seen his true colors so it mattered little.

Silence filled the room.

…..

"Hold still" he said bitterly pointing the gun at Yumi

In a sense he deserved it, letting his guard down and now paid for a claw like mark on his cheek. Ito had finally gotten her to stand still as he bounded her hands around the seat and duck taped her mouth.

"The windows are tainted so don't even bother to call for help" he said regaining his causal tone. Before closing the car door

He was parked in front of a small shop. He needed to get something for his face so a quick detour wouldn't hurt. He started walking. In a sense it was kind of blinding as darkness covered the city and only its lights made you see. Going through the automatic doors and quickly going to the health & beauty section, he skimmed over a number of items before deciding upon a cream. Yea he could just let it heal, but he had his complexion to keep up! For so reason he felt better shooting someone knowing he looked good.

"_Am I weird?"_ he thought

As he started to approach the counter someone caught his eye.

"_No that can't be" _he thought but turned again to confirm it.

It was Misa Amane, looking over a number of stuff animals that said:

"Get well soon"

"Hope your well"

"I take a bullet for you"

He turned his head to confirm the last one

"_Weird" _he thought

Still Misa was in front of him. But was she any further use? He had Aizawa's daughter, and knew the location. Still it wouldn't hurt to confirm the location….just in case. He quickly started to form a whole fake identity and prepared his speech and knew what he was going to say.

"Ms. Misa Amane" he announced

She turned to see him giving a smile

"Yes"

"Hi my name is Mr. Oita, I would like to inform you that…well I'm your new manager" he said acting cheerfully

"Oh what happen too-"

"I'm afraid Mr. Matsuda had to focus on his police duties and therefore couldn't devote enough time to managing your career. He sends thanks for all the hard work you've done.

"Really? Well that's nice to know."

"Yes, you know it was pure coincidence I actually meant with you here"

"Oh….where you get that scratch" she pointed out

"Ah well clumsy me, believe it or not I actually ran into a tree while jogging, but I'm alright. Now Ms. Amane-"

"Oh please call me Misa"

"Gotta. Now Misa I understand you have a boyfriend, a Mr. Yagmai?"

"Yes"

"Well I was wondering if you be willing to do a movie with him. We at the agency think it would be great for you two to do a movie. We've already talked with Mr. Yagmai who I may add is speedily recovering from his injuries. Now I do believe that the idea itself is great, what do you think?"

"…."

"Um…Misa?"

Ito looked at the blonde women in front of him who looked like she was in some trace induced state.

"Misa?"

"THAT WOULD BE GREAT!" she screamed hugging Ito tightly. Ito was momentarily stunned by this before regaining his composure

"Um yea….so…why don't we head down to the hospital where we can talk further"

"I don't know about that" she said letting go of Ito

"Light is still healing and-"

"Tell you what, as a gift, I'll buy every stuffed animal on that shelf."

From the corner of his eye he could see the shopkeeper's jaw drop down.

"Well I guess it will be find"

"Right then"

Ito looked up at the massive shelf of stuffed animals

"_Dammit why did I say everyone, shit, I still have Yumi in the car, dammit!, wait, I have a plan"_

"How bout we take three, my car isn't big enough for all of them. Besides I'll send the rest to your house" he said happily

"That sounds find"

"Great then, I'll get the car"

Ito walked from the shop before running to his car. He opened the door to see Yumi struggling against the bounds.

"Have to move you" he said as he popped open the truck and picked Yumi up, being attentive to his surroundings.

He drove the car closer to the shop before getting out and going back in.

"Just put this on my card" he said handing his card to the eager cashier

Misa was already holding three stuffed animals in her arms.

"By the way…where is the hospital, my memory isn't the best"

"Oh he's at the Nara hospital"

"_Confirmed" _he thought with glee  
_  
_"As he stepped out the shop followed by Misa a thought crossed her mind.

"_Wait the file said she may have been the second Kira…..so why do I not see it? No one can put up a facade that well, especially her! Something's wrong with this girl. Cheerful, happy, yet it seems like she is Kira but doesn't know it. Oh god I'm going insane over this, never mine, just get Kira, that's the mission, that's what I'll do."_

* * *

A/N: Well no Near this chapter, I will add him in the next. As you can see everything has been set up. So will Light not miss up on his shot. Not even I know


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well as promised whether you like him or not, Near is in this chapter. Hope you like, enjoy!

* * *

Being cuffed was not on Light's mind. He should have known Aizawa, even in his depressed state, would take precautions; maybe it was the drugs clouding his mind? Still he was being hustled out, getting a few looks from the nurses and doctors around, only for Aizawa and Matsuda to explain they were the police and they walked on. As Light was trying to make a plan at how he would be able to regain the death note, he couldn't ignore the increasing beating pain in his chest. In fact he was finding himself panting.

_Come on, keep walking_, he urged himself. He didn't want Aizawa to reconsider. Still it baffled him at how Aizawa immediately cling to him for help. He knew the relationship between Near and him was find to say the least. But as he thought over the situation it suddenly occurred to him. _Marriage issues_ he thought. Was it the fact that his failing marriage driving him to do this? _No_, he concluded. He then realized. _His wife was just shot, possible dead, and his daughter is the last piece of his family he has. Therefore it's purely emotion driving him. He wouldn't contact Near because he wanted results fast….yes…the human mind is interesting._

"So Light, how are you gonna get out of this one" asked Ryuk eager for something to happen.

"I'll think of something" he muttered

In truth, the number one thing on his mind was sleep. A few minutes ago he felt full of energy, re-inspired by this second chance. But now he was thinking at how this would play out. No doubt Aziawa would ensure he only wrote one name.

"You know, I don't even know the person's name at who I'm going to kill" he said trying to start a conversation.

"I don't have many enemies Light, and someone is looking for me, no doubt you'll figure this out" he said sadly

_Near could have done just that!_ He mentally exclaimed. _Why are you allowing me to do this? Is this a trap? No the horror on his face in genuine, still something just doesn't feel right. Near has contacts and could organize everything much faster, and yet…..he's using me. What's going on Aziawa? _

Little did Light know, Aziawa did contact Near early on, only to get no answer

…

**Earlier that day**

We see Mr. Oonishi and Anthony Rester walking and talking.

"Yes I know, were currently investigating a potential attack. Based on our sources, someone plans to detonate a bomb here. We're trying to avoid these attacks as much as possible. I was hoping releasing Kira may solve this" said Mr. Oonishi, a gray hair man which was slowly thinning

"Listen, I can understand the situation, but releasing Kira is not an option." Said Rester

The other man sighed, sensing he was getting nowhere.

"You know elections will start soon"

"I'm aware"

"Then your also aware the declining approval ratings the Prime Minister is facing. His opponent Mr. Chiba is vigorously putting up an attack campaign that is gaining much support. You do realize what that means"

"Chiba is an idiot, a fat stupid one who doesn't even support Kira"

Mr. Oonishi jolted for a second surprised he didn't see Near sitting nearby the bench.

"I don't think that matters" he retorted. "Were more concerned about winning this election along a few other things, and if we can prove to the public we support Kira, it will give us the boost we need."

"Does the public not believe your biased news anymore" said Near twirling one of his curls.

"Our news is not BIAS, we bring the truth and-"

Near simply stared at him for a second making Oonishi sigh in defeat for he too knew just how much BS that was.

"He's paying off everyone. From the media to mega corporations. He's already promised a 'temporary raise' for them" he said leaning against a tree. "Even Mr. Yamaguchi, head of the Japanese Nuclear Industry is starting to bend. While he still retains loyalty to us, he's made it clear unless something is done, he will join with Mr. Chiba"

Doing nothing will work in the long run, but short term Near knew many politicians would use the rallying public support to expand their pockets and secure positions for themselves. But was it really his concern? After all the current Prime Minister did the exact same thing. Every country did!

"Mr. Oonishi" he started earning a look from him. "Kira will not be released, not now, not ever." He finished.

Oonishi briefly looked pissed and Near swore he saw his fingers move in his pocket. Could be a number of things, a knife, cell phone, silly putty. After a few seconds he regained his composure before walking off.

"I'm glad to have this meeting Near, I have to speak with Director Kato about this, take care"

_Liar_ thought Near. He could feel the energy of anger from Oonishi, but knew he was only trying to fill his own pockets. He was no different than from Chiba.

"Near, we still need to secure the last death note" said Rester

Near stared at the scenery before him.

_So where is it? He won't allow us in the building, hm, I'll have to think about this._

Before he could response a bomb went off, and this time it wasn't a car bomb, it was one within the building. Chunks of stone and glass went flying everything and straight onto the duo. Near struggled to regain his hearing while at the same time trying to clear up his vision only to realize a chunk of concrete had landed on him and fortunately the only reason he wasn't crushed was because the steel within the concrete was lifted it up enough for him to live, but not enough for him to move out. He then heard massive screams. Not the ones you think, but ones you find at a rally.

"Maybe doing nothing was a bad idea" he thought. He then heard his phone ring and mange to shift his head to see it was right in front of him. But with the concrete pinning him down there was little he could do. Still he got a good look at the ID.

_What could Aizawa need?_


End file.
